disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Khalid
Prince Khalid is a recurring character in Sofia the First. He is good friends with Sofia and Prince James. He is the prince of Khaldoun and son of King Nasir and Queen Anya, and younger brother to Maya and Leena. He is often seen wearing a long green cape with silver fastenings. Outside of the odd supporting role, he is usually a background student of Royal Preparatory Academy. Role in the Series Khalid's first major appearance is in the episode "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" where he and his family attend the eponymous event along with the royal families of Wei-Ling and Enchancia to play picnic games. He also meets Sofia in person for the first time and introduces himself along with his friend, Prince Jin. His enthusiasm for the games decreases due to James's consistently bad sportsmanship and he eventually refuses to play anymore. When James apologises for how he acted, however, he and his sisters resume playing and manage to win the Golden Chalice for Khaldoun, which their mother congratulates them for. In ￼"Enchanted Science Fair", he is paired with Princess Vivian and they get embroiled in a race for a rare ingredient which they need for their project, leading to a falling out with their friends. Thanks to Sofia (and an inspirational song), they reconcile and work together to create a magical floating solar system which they all present. In "Sidekick Clio", he auditions for the school play but his singing solo is interrupted by Cedric's magical monkeys, one of which jumps on his head and sends him running around in panic trying to get it off. Some of his appearances also show him as being part of various clubs at school, for example the Dazzleball and Ice Hockey teams. In "Lord of the Rink", is supportive of Prince Hugo when he reveals his secret love of ice dancing and readily offers to keep it a secret. He is also a member of the school band alongside his friends and is shown to have some skill at playing the double bass in "The Princess Prodigy". He and the others are initially excited at the prospect of being taught music by renowned magical musician Baron Von Rocha but they are annoyed when Von Rocha excludes them in favour of nurturing Vivian's talent and eventually quits altogether when Vivian acts vain and conceited due to the Baron's efforts. When it turns out that Von Rocha manipulated Vivian into acting that way so he could steal her musical talent, Khalid and his friends confront the Baron along with Merryweather and Von Rocha's former pet Piccolo; skillfully playing his double bass, Khalid joins them in overpowering the Baron and subsequently accepts Vivian into the band once more after she apologizes for how she acted. Trivia * Along with Prince Hugo, Khalid made a cameo in the ''Fancy Nancy'''' episode "Nancy's Ghostly Halloween", wearing a recolored version of his jester costume. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h16m26s228.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-22.png Princess Vivian & Prince Khalid could make a Whale song Translator.PNG Enchanted-Science-Fair-6.png That's The Best Magic Trick Princess Kari has Seen All Year.PNG Plans that The Coach comes Up with.PNG Halloween Ball 9.JPG|Khalid dressed as a dragon The_Princess_Prodigy_14.png Prince Khalid on Bass.png Now get out..png Nancy's Ghostly Halloween.png|Khalid and Hugo on ''Fancy Nancy Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Asian characters Category:Students Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Musicians Category:Kids